


You Are My Sunshine

by LordTakuro



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTakuro/pseuds/LordTakuro
Summary: What happens when Hibiki's sunshine is taken away? (MAJOR XV EP. 8 SPOILERS)





	You Are My Sunshine

_“You are my sunshine~”_

Her face was always a warming presence for me. She was always the one who would keep me calm and level-headed when things didn’t go right. Even though I couldn’t really share that part of my life with her, she was always someone I could rely on to keep me going when times got rough.

_“My only sunshine~”_

I couldn’t express what I felt about her good enough. She was my light, my sunshine. She was the one person who could keep me going through everything that happened. The warm grip of her soft hands was the one thing I wanted to protect more than anything.

_“You make me happy when skies are grey~”_

No matter what, Miku was always there for me. Her gaze was gentle and comforting, like a ray of sunshine. She was soft...caring...she was always looking out for me, even when I wasn’t looking out for myself. No matter what kind of danger I’d throw myself, she was always there for me.

_“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you~”_

I wanted to tell you so much more…I wanted to tell you everything about how much I care about you, Miku. There are so many things I wanted to say, so many things I still want to say. But, now, I don’t know if I’ll ever get to say them to you. I want to see your face again. I want to grip you tight with these hands of mine and never let you go again.

_“Please don’t take...my sunshine away~”_

The only thing...The only thing I can hear anymore…

**“How upsetting. Know that I am Shem-ha, the one who man worships as the god of this planet.”**

Your face...your warmth...the Miku that I cared so much about...the Miku that I loved...my sunshine...was taken away.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on a whim and while it's a short piece, I just had to do something with it. I kept it short and sweet, but I'd like to maybe expand upon it eventually.


End file.
